Super X3
|image =Super X3.JPG |caption =The Super X3 in Godzilla vs. Destoroyah |name =Super X3 |targets =Godzilla, Destoroyah |pilot =Sho Kuroki |length =38.5 meters |1=Wingspan|height =58.7 meters |first =Godzilla vs. Destoroyah |last =Godzilla vs. Destoroyah }} The Super X3 is an aerial vehicle used by G-Force that first appeared in the 1995 Godzilla , Godzilla vs. Destoroyah. History Heisei Series ''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah The Super X3 was introduced as Japan's latest form of defence, following MechaGodzilla and M.O.G.U.E.R.A.. It was also the third in the line of Super X aircraft, succeeding the Super X2 which was damaged beyond repair in 1990. In 1996, it was discovered that Godzilla's heart was starting to melt down, which put the entire planet and every living thing on it at risk if he were to explode, as his destruction could result in a so-called China Syndrome. It was then discovered that Godzilla was heading for the Ikata Nuclear Power Plant at the head of the Bungo Channel, so the Super X3, piloted by Sho Kuroki, was deployed to intercept him. Godzilla approached the plant, but before he could cause critical damage to it, the Super X3 appeared and began to assault the with its payload of cadmium and freezer missiles and its ultra-low temperature (ULT) maser beam. While the cadmium reduced crucial nuclear reactions in Godzilla's heart, the remaining freezer weapons drastically reduced his core temperature, eventually freezing Godzilla solid, buying Japan some time to decide on a new plan of attack. The Super X3 later appeared in Tokyo alongside a fleet of freezer-capable DAG-MB96s, MBT-92s and MBAW-93s. When Destoroyah attempted to escape, the Super X3 and the land forces fired on him with their ULT masers, shredding the Precambrian monster's wings. Destoroyah plunged to the superheated ground and exploded upon impact. Now, a new challenge appeared, and that was to stave off Godzilla's meltdown once more. The Super X3 assisted in trying to cool Godzilla down and prevented him from melting to the planet's core, but the attempt failed to prevent catastrophic amounts of radiation from entering the atmosphere. As the Super X3 circled Tokyo, Kuroki and his crew observed Godzilla's heart exploding and showering radiation over the city. However, at the last moment, Godzilla Junior's lifeless body absorbed the radiation, reviving him and maturing him into the next Godzilla. Weapons The Super X3 can fly at a maximum speed of Mach 1.7, allowing it to quickly reach objectives and evade attacks. Its hull features a layer of TA32, rendering it extremely resistant to heat and radiation. The layer proved strong enough to ensure Sho Kuroki and his crew's survival during Godzilla's meltdown. Offensively, the Super X3 can fire an ultra-low temperature (ULT) Maser beam, also known as a cryolaser. It is also armed with freezer missiles and cadmium shells, which can counteract Godzilla's radiation by slowing nuclear reactions in his heart. These weapons, combined with the Super X3's superb heat and radiation resistance, proved essential in the vehicle's skirmishes with Godzilla and its assistance in finally destroying Destoroyah. Video Game Appearances *Godzilla Generations'' *''Godzilla Generations: Maximum Impact'' *''Godzilla: Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla: Save the Earth'' *''Godzilla: The Game'' Gallery Concept Art Super_XIII_concept_art.jpg|Super X3 concept art Concept Art - Godzilla vs. Destoroyah - Super X3 1.png|Super X3 concept art Concept Art - Godzilla vs. Destoroyah - Super X3 2.png|Super X3 concept art Concept Art - Godzilla vs. Destoroyah - Super X3 3.png|Super X3 concept art Screenshots Godzilla.jp_-_22_-_Super_XIII.jpg Super X3 Cadmium Missile Bay.png|The Super X3's Cadmium Missile bay Super X3 Deploying freezer missiles.png|The Super X3 deploying Freezer Missiles from cannons on its wings Super-X3's_Freezer_Beam.png Post-Production Suit_and_Puppet_Museum_-_Toho_Vehicles.png|The Super X3 Prop (Top right) Merchandise Toys SHMA Super X3.jpg|S.H. MonsterArts Super X3 Trivia *The Super X3 was operated by Sho Kuroki, who operated the Super X2 in Godzilla vs. Biollante. *The Super X3 is one of the only Heisei series anti-kaiju inventions that was not destroyed in battle with a monster. The Super X, Super X2, Mecha-King Ghidorah, Garuda, and MechaGodzilla were destroyed by Godzilla, and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. (including Land Moguera and the Star Falcon) was defeated by SpaceGodzilla. No DAG-MB96s are shown being destroyed by Godzilla or Destoroyah either. *The Super X3 also appeared in Godzilla: Save the Earth as an airstrike alongside Battra. It would fly around and shoot missiles and freeze missiles at the summoner's opponents. *Concept art reveals that the Super X3 was originally designed to be an incarnation of the Gotengo, featuring three drills. Another piece of concept art reveals that at one point the Super X3 was to be codenamed "Wyvern." Also See *Super X *Super X2 Category:Anti-Godzilla Operations Category:Vehicles Category:Aerial Vehicles